grobbulusfandomcom-20200214-history
Gwawr
= Gwawr = https://grobbulus.org/c/gwawr History Born and raised in an internment camp in the Arathi Highlands Gwawr never witnessed the glory days of the orcish people or grand victories of the OId Horde, all she saw was the sad, lethargic state of the interned orcs. Gwawr listened intently to all the stories of the shamanistic heritage her people once practiced in a bygone age. When she was liberated from internment she was greatly impressed by Thrall, the first new orc shaman and she new that when she matured that she would need to be a shaman herself. Gwawr gladly followed Thrall across the sea to Kalimdor and it was there that she first encountered the Tauren. Upon first meeting the Tauren Gwawr was immediately enthralled by everything about them, from how they lived closely tied to the land in perfect harmony with the elemental spirits, to the soft fur on their massive bodies. For Gwawr, the life among the tauren would be exactly what she wanted her whole life. Once the Third War had come to an end and a time of calm began to settle on the land Gwawr left her people in Orgrimmar and traveled to Camp Narache to go gain the favour of the tauren and earn her place in Thunder Bluff. Personality Gwawr is a young woman with strong feelings, and little regard for opinions of others. She knows exactly what it is she wants and there's very little in this world that can stop her. Journal Entries Hello Journal, We're almost in Mulgore Hello journal, I am writing you as I am currently so excited that I need some way to gather my thoughts. I have finally made it to Camp Taurajo, so this will be the last night before completing my journey to Mulgore to begin my new life among the Tauren, but perhaps I should explain who I am and why that is, since you’re a journal and don’t know unless I write it down. My name is Gwawr, Of-no-clan. I was raised communally by all the orcs in the internment camp, for you see, journal, my parents have been dead for as long as I can remember, Isn’t that sad? I had friends, at the very least, and the elders told us lots of stories, my favourites were always the ones about the wise shaman and how they were connected to the land and the spirits of the elements. In the camps we weren’t connected to anything. But get this journal, Thrall came to free all of us orcs from life in the camps, and would you believe it, Thrall is a shaman! The very first of a new generation of orc shaman. I idolize Thrall, I wish to be a shaman like him, and he’s not so much older than I am. So now I guess your wondering: “If you want to be a shaman why not get training from Thrall?” Well journal, I’m glad you asked. Being a shaman is only one part of my dream, I also wish to live a life close to nature, to feel the grass under my feet, cool rich air on my face, and see and live with the animals. You see Journal, the ground in the camps was hard and dry, the high walls kept out all air and we saw no animals. Life was fine outside the camp but Thrall took us all to a new home across the sea, a new land he named Durotar. but there too the ground was hard and dry, the air brought no relief, and the animals are all tough and cruel. I was sad for so long, during the war all the adults went off to fight, but I stayed in our new home Orgimmar.The arid gulch that formed the city reminded me too much of the camp I grew up in. Don’t worry journal, for here is where things take an exciting twist! A met a Tauren for the first time! I immediately fell in love, for she was so strong and wise, her fur was soft and beautiful, the cutest muzzle, oh and intoxicating scent I can scarce describe! She told me all about the home the tauren had built in Mulgore, finally I would find a home perfectly suited to my ideals! So here we are journal, one more day from camp Narache, in Mulgore, the place where I will prove myself worthy of joining the tauren and becoming one with the tribe, surrounded by as much nature and as many tauren I my young heart can take. So journal, there it is, perhaps I should go to bed early so that tomorrow comes sooner? Oh but I’m far too excited for sleep! One more day! ;) Category:Orc Category:Shaman Category:Horde Category:Characters